User talk:Thenightmayr
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Thenightmayr, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Lirielle 11:18, 13 September 2012 (UTC) Solo Perc Hunting Heya. Sorry to say but I have now (twice) deleted your page on solo Perc hunting. I do not feel it to be of the required quality, or encyclopaedic enough, for inclusion on the Wiki. If you'd like to comment on this feel free to leave me a message, just could you not keep on remaking it. Thanks. Galrauch (talk) 20:20, September 13, 2012 (UTC) i totaly edited the worng thing on your page new ot being a user to wiki so i apologise for that... but never the less how can it possibly not be " encyclopaedic enough" it had mroe information then ahfl this dang wikis pages. and id love to edit it but i never get to because u delete it. :You're misunderstanding me. My issue isn't so much with the amount of content, as opposed to the content itself. When it comes to guides (i.e. the more subjective section of the Wiki) then I'm afraid the Wiki has to be rigorous and I just feel that your guide doesn't contribute anything new or useful. :The most obvious thing is that the build isn't much different from a normal Vitality Osamodas build, with the exception that it's only got one purpose. It strikes me as being of a similar use to making something like a "Lumberjack Sadida", in that while certain classes might well be better suited to certain specific roles, there's no reason to be so explicit in making a guide for them. :Secondly, your guide is about what is, at best, a niche pastime. Killing Percs is obviously something which a wide range of characters partake in, but the action isn't anything particularly special or deserving of a page on its own (in much the same way as there isn't a general PvP or Perc or Prism killing guide). What's more most people would presumably kill Percs with their main character, as opposed to using a low levelled character specifically for that reason. :Lastly there is a certain question about the ethics of the actions in itself. While I don't particularly care much either way, I know that some players do have strong opinions on things like low level Perc killers and that there are those who consider it a nuisance (and I know that it has been a cause of drama in the past) and I'd much rather avoid there being an questions as to the Wiki's integrity in regards to such matters. Galrauch (talk) 00:01, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :So basically just because you know the information inside the guide means others do not?"(in much the same way as there isn't a general PvP): also there are several pvp guides and i have read them so that shows. :(Secondly, your guide is about what is, at best, a niche pastime) i said right int he guide if you even read it which i doubt; that the perc hunting would be just for a passtime and for fun nothing extreamly practical just to tell you "buds you did it". " Killing Percs is obviously something which a wide range of characters partake in, but the action isn't anything particularly special or deserving of a page on its own " like to see you solo a perc higher lvl then your class. but if i read your page correctly (which i may not have) you dont play dofus anymore so you cant. " It strikes me as being of a similar use to making something like a "Lumberjack Sadida", " even though mines on killing things and thats about a profession Which you should probably have a guide on becaus ei have no idea what a "lumberjack sadidia" is. " I know that some players do have strong opinions on things like low level Perc killers and that there are those who consider it a nuisance ". if they are to ignorant to guard the perc and it dies whos at fault the attcker or the non defenders? this guide literally says if theres a defender leave theres basically no point in trying to fight it out. "What's more most people would presumably kill Percs with their main character" COOL i can kill a lvl 30 perc solo with my lvl 170 oooh so impressive... Also this is copy past from the About Us on wikias home page. "collaborative publishing platform on which''' everyone - really, everyone -''' can share their passion and''' knowledge''' on subjects that range from video games, movies, TV and books to cars, cooking, crafts, education, and travel.". said in guide that i have been perc hunting for over a year; id consider that a passion. i would also to extend to say someone who would be interested in perc hunting and has never done it before would find the guide Knowledgeable. Alright so I can see that we're at a bit of an impasse (and not likely to get anywhere with this discussion), so here's what I suggest. If you're confident in your guide's relevance and use, post it to the Official Forums/Imps Village and see the response. If it's positive then it'll make a more convincing case for its inclusion on the Wiki and if not, well, nothing more need be said. I've copied your previously deleted stuff here. Galrauch (talk) 18:41, September 14, 2012 (UTC) alright i give it a shot and your right this arguement would go now here. " I've copied your previously deleted stuff " omfg tysm i only have 1 copy at school and i just got home.